1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to plow or rake type mechanisms for removing mines within several inches of the earth's surface.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the past a quick method of breeching and/or clearing a mine field involved sweeping aside the topsoil layer with the blade of a bulldozer or an equivalent farm tractor and plow arrangement. The advantage of a bulldozer is that the heavy blade offers a high degree of protection for the operator, when a mine is accidentally detonated. To balance the constant pressure on the blade, it evolved into a vee shape for most mine removal operations. Some drawbacks to this equipment are that the plowing action still slows the operation considerably and the blade often buries itself slowing or stalling the tractor completely. It also leaves the mines in rows to be gathered in a separate operation.